Cool as a Cucumber/transcript
Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (Cucumber is sleeping) (The alarm goes off. Cucumber turns it off and yawns. He sees the clock which reads "9:03",) Cucumber: OHMYGOSHSCHOOLSTARTSIN Oh wait it already started ANDOHGODWHATTHEHECKWILLIDOSLICESLICESLICEWE'RELAAATE! (The screen shrinks to 5 windows, each with one of the characters inside) All: AAAARGH! Cucumber: Need... Soda!!! Narrator: 4 hours later Cucumber: That's my 16794th one. (gasps) That means I freeze the- (Cucumber farts and freezes the city) Cucumber: -city. Cucumber (singing): I frozen the city and- Oh god I forgot that was a bad thing. (Screen cuts to school. Slice is taking a test and the school freezes) Slice: Well, that's not the first time Cucumber drank 16794 sodas. FLASHBACK- (The 5 are shown as babies) (Baby Cucumber sees soda) Cucumber (flashback): Ga ga! (drinks) (World freezes) FLASHBACK ENDS Slice: Yup. Pepperoni: Well, I guess we have to go get him and save the whole freaking universe. Slice: Yup. (Slice, Crust, Pepperoni and Cheese run) Mrs Derp: Stop right there, food people! Slice (whispering): Uh oh, Mrs Derp spotted us. Pepperoni: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Mrs Derp: I arrest you in the name of Derpington! (The screen changes to black and white and the gang are locked behind bars) Crust: Darn. Slice (singing): Now that we're in here and the world is still frozen... Pepperoni, Crust & Cheese (singing): The world is still frozen... Slice (singing): I actually don't have a plan... Pepperoni, Crust & Cheese (singing): Don't have a plan... Slice (singing): But I know there is a way! I know there is a wa-a-ay! I don't care if it takes forever, We're gonna bust outta here. Staying in prison: never, We have to face our prison fears... And I know, that deep inside, All of you have a plan. Let those out, don't let 'em hide, We're not gettin' a freedom ban. Crust: let me hear your plan. Crust (singing): You see, my uncle was in prison once, He wouldn't let himself stay a dunce. He punched himself until he was flat. Then he squirmed through the gates and flew off like a bat. So start punching! Slice: Meh, since we don't have time for all the other plans... (Slice is about to punch himself when a "3 Hours Later" timecard appears on the screen) TBA Subtitles white CUCUMBER SNORES, ALARM CLOCK BUZZES green Oh, my gosh, school starts in... Oh, wait, it already started... and, oh, God, what the heck will I do? Slice, Slice, Slice, we're late! white (EVERYONE SCREAMS) green Need... soda! purple 'NARRATOR: ' white Four hours later... green That's my 16794th one. (GASPS:) ''That means I freeze the... ''(FARTS:) ''..City. ''(SINGING:) ''# I frozen the city and... # Oh, God, I forgot that was a bad thing. white Well, that's not the first time Cucumber drank 16794 sodas. green ''("BABY TALK") white Yup. orange Well, I guess we have to go get him and save the whole freakin' universe. white Yup. purple 'MRS. DERP: ' blue Stop right there, food people! white (Uh-oh, Mrs Derp spotted us.) blue I arrest you in the name of Derpington! white Darn. (SINGING:) # ''Now that we're in here and the world is still frozen # purple '''ALL: ' white The world is still frozen # I actually don't have a plan # Don't have a plan # But I know there is a way # I know there is a wa-a-ay # I don't care if it takes forever # We're gonna'' bust outta here ''# Staying in prison never # We have to face our prison fears # And I know, that deep inside # All of you have a plan # Let those out, don't let 'em hide # We're not gettin' a freedom ban # Let me hear your plan # You see, my uncle was in prison once # He wouldn't let himself stay a dunce # He punched himself until he was flat # Then he squirmed through the gates and flew off like a bat! # So start punchin'! Since we don't have time for all the other plans... TBA Category:Skullbones123 (fanon) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcript Category:The Pizza Show Category:Epic transcripts Category:The Pizza Show transcripts Category:Skullbones123's Transcripts Category:Mr Pookie Category:BaconZone